Forever & Always
by ShadowKissed17
Summary: I ran maybe fifteen feet and came to a halt. The image of the Blonde Strigoi’s teeth sinking into Dimitri’s neck flashed back into my mind. It was too much too bear. There was one way I could save Dimitri, or so I hoped.....
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Okay guys, here's the deal, this is my first FanFic. Ever. Normally I just read them, cause I can't write to save my life, but I decided to go out on a limb and try to write one. If ya'll like it great, if you don't, that's fine too. Just read it and tell me what you think. If you like it I'll keep going, if you don't, I'll stop.**

**Oh, I almost forgot, in my story, Rose can shape-shift into any animal she wants. With silver claws and teeth, the whole nine yards. I know some of you are thinking "What?! That's stupid!". And yeah, it might be, but I was just thinking one day of ways Rose could have saved Dimitri, and for whatever reason the shape-shifting thing stuck with me.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does. The only thing I came up with on my own, is Rose shape-shifting. **

**Okay, with all that said (sorry it took so long, I just had to fill ya'll in on everything) here's goes nothing……. Literally…….**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(End of Chapter 27 in Shadow Kiss)

_Tears streaming down my face, I ran._

I ran maybe fifteen feet and came to a halt. The image of the Blonde Strigoi's teeth sinking into Dimitri's neck flashed back into my mind. It was too much too bear. There was one way I could save Dimitri, or so I hoped. Nobody knew that I could shape-shift into any animal I wanted except for Lissa. We didn't know why I could, we just thought is was another Shadow-Kissed side effect.

Turning around, I started running back towards the cave, back to where the Strigoi were, but most importantly, back to where Dimitri was. I didn't know if the other Guardians had noticed my abstance yet, but I didn't care. Only Dimitri mattered. My mom, Stan and all the other Guardians weren't going to hold me back this time.

I jumped, and twisted in midair. My body expanded, hands and feet turning into massive, clawed paws. I landed on all four paws, running. I was in my wolf form. But I wasn't your average wolf. I was huge, almost as big as a horse, dark brown fur that almost looked black, with silver nails and teeth to kill Strigoi with instead of a silver stake.

When I reached the caves, the other Strigoi were still standing at the entrance, waiting for the sun to set, so as soon as it got dark they could make a run for it. When they saw me they froze, a look of pure fear coming across all of their pale faces. _Hahaha, _I thought, _Its about time you all got a taste of you own medicine. _I lunged myself at them, sweeping one of my massive paws across some of their faces. The ones I managed to hit screamed and started retreating back with the others, back to the other exit I assumed. I resisted the urge to follow and kill them all. _Dimitri, _I reminded myself, _Save Dimitri._

Something moved beside me and I jerked my head around to see what it was. There in the corner of the cave was the Blonde Strigoi, knelt over something or someone. With further inspection, I realized it was Dimitri. A low and long growl escaped from between my teeth. The Blonde Strigoi's head snapped up to look at me. He stood up and turned around to face me, blood running down the corners of his mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri slump over unconscious, onto the ground.

I leapt at the Strigoi, teeth bared. I smacked into him hard, and both of us hit the ground rolling. Jumping up, I attacked him again, except this time it was _my_ teeth sinking into _his_ neck. He cried out in pain, while trying to pry my jaws open so that he could get free. But I wasn't letting go. If possible, I just bit down harder.

He then kicked me in the shoulder, and I heard a loud crack. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he broke it. I whimpered, but didn't loosen my grip on his throat. With his neck still between my teeth, I stepped on his chest to hold his body to the ground. I then twisted his neck in an unnatural position and heard it pop. With his neck now broke, I jerked my head back and forth a few times, then up and his head came off effortlessly. I tossed his head and decapitated body off to the side of the cave.

Limping over to where Dimitri was, I saw that his eyes were open, but his breathing was very shallow and ragged. Blood covered his neck. I whined and nudged him with my nose. He reached up very slowly with his hand, to rest it on the side of my face.

"Roza," he whispered almost inaudibly.

I whined again. I didn't know how he knew it was me, but then again, he just _knew_ me. But at that time, I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get him out of here and back to the Academy. Looking at the exit of the cave, I saw that it was already dark outside. I didn't have that nauseous feeling anymore, so the Strigoi must have already left.

The only way to get him back to the Academy would be to carry him. The other Guardians wouldn't be back until the sun was up, and I didn't think Dimitri would make it the whole night through without any medical attention. He had already lost a lot of blood and couldn't afford to lose any more.

The only issue now was, how to get him on my back? An idea came to mind. I layed down beside him, looked at him, then looked at my back. I repeated the gesture a couple times. It took him a few seconds, then I saw recognition flash across his face. He slowly got to his knees. I scooted closer to him so he wouldn't have to travel as far. Then he collapsed, halfway on and halfway off my back. He struggled some, then finally he was on.

I waited a couple seconds to make sure he was on alright, then I stood up. I walked very slowly out of the cave and into the forest, towards the school. My eyes and ears were alert for any movement or sound. My shoulder hurt, but I kept going anyway. This was going to be a long five miles.

At last, I reached the broken fence that indicated where the Academy's Wards started. Cautious of my silver nails - I didn't want to weaken the Wards again - I stepped over them _very _carefully. When I was across, I started loping towards the Clinic, with Dimitri still hanging on.

When I approached the Clinic doors, I layed down again and Dimitri rolled off my back. Standing up, I changed back into my human form. _Whoa, _I thought. My shoulder was really hurting now and for some reason I felt really dizzy. I knew shape-shifting took a lot of energy, but never like this before. Then I realized I haven't slept or ate for two days.

Getting a grip on myself, I grabbed a hold of Dimitri under his arms and dragged him into the Clinic. As soon as I was inside, I started yelling for help. Dr. Olendzki came out of a room, took one look at me dragging Dimitri, his neck covered in blood, and called some of her nurses.

Two nurses came out with a stretcher, took Dimitri out of my arms and loaded him onto it. Before they took him away, I whispered, "I love you", in his ear.

I watched as they rolled him into the back so that they could attend to his injuries. I hoped Lissa was back there, so she could heal him.

The fatigue, hunger, and pain in my broken shoulder were to much to bear. The next thing I knew, I fainted.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Was it stupid? Should I keep going or stop? Review and tell me what you think I should do.**

**-Martina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Sorry guys, I didn't mean to take so long to update! Now I know why it takes people to so long! I won't ever complain again! Anyway thank you ****Feefella****, ****skittiso****, ****dddddddd, punkpriness, dimtri has the hots for me, and LoraCullenson for my first 6 reviews! Thanks again! And here's Chapter 2.……**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does. The only thing I came up with on my own, is Rose shape-shifting.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I could _feel _somebody staring at me.

I opened my eyes to look at, of course, yet again, the clinic's ceiling. Turing my head to the right, Lissa sat there in a chair, watching me with her pale jade eyes.

"Hey Liss," I said, stretching and trying to sit up. Surprisingly though I wasn't sore like I thought I would be. I also noticed that my shoulder didn't hurt. She must have healed me. Again.

Thinking of my shoulder, all the events came rushing back into my head. The Strigoi attack…… the caves…… me going back to kill the Blonde Strigoi and save Dimitri….

Dimitri! Was Dimitri okay? Did Lissa heal him too? Was he here in the clinic also? I was about to ask Lissa all my questions, but decided not to rush into things. She still hadn't answered me yet.

"Hey Liss," I repeated, reaching over to grab her small hand. "Are you okay?"

She just sighed, put her head in her other hand and answered me with a small smile on her lips. "You're the one in the hospital bed, and your wondering if I'm alright? Yeah, I'm fine. Just worrying about you, that's all."

I laughed a small laugh. "Its my job to worry and take care of you, remember?"

Through the bond I could tell there was something bothering her. Something she wasn't telling me.

Turning serious, I tried again. "Lissa, tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, I'm just worrying about you." She paused, looked down at the floor for a few seconds, then back up at me. "When all the other Guardians came through here yesterday to get checked over and you weren't with them…… Do you know how scared I was for you Rose? I thought you were dead! Stan and your mom said you were right behind them when you left the caves, then when they get across the Wards, your no longer there! Stan was practically dragging your mom in here because she wanted to go back after you."

I found that hard to believe. My mom slapped me and told me we couldn't go back and save Dimitri. But yet, she wanted to go back after me? Yeah, I wasn't buying that.

Looking into her eyes I said, "I'm fine. I'm here now." But I could tell there was _still _something on her mind that she wasn't telling me. I sighed. "Lissa, just go ahead and tell me, get it off your chest."

She looked at me with a disapproving look in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Rose?"

"Tell you what?" I asked, playing stupid, though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She realized that, but continued on anyway. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Dimitri? Rose, I'm your best friend! You should have told me!"

_Shit! She finally figured it out. _I looked away. I really didn't want to talk about this right now, especially after I just woke up.

"Rose, please answer me! Why didn't you tell me?"

God she was being pushy. Still looking away I answered her. " I was going to tell you Lissa, I really was. I was just waiting for the right time." I guess it didn't matter though, now. She knew, and so would everyone else when I turned eighteen.

I could tell that she was mad, but then, she changed the subject.

"You said you weren't going to shape-shift anymore," she accused.

I snapped my head back around to look at her. "Just like you said you were going to stop using Spirit? But you can't Lissa, it's a part of you, I understand that. Just like shape-shifting is a part of me. You need to understand that."

We decided when Dimitri and the other Guardians caught us and dragged us back here, that I would stop shape-shifting. There was no use for it here, but that was how I protected her when we ran away. Little did she know, that even though I said I would stop, I still did it anyway, just to keep check around the Wards and the school. I knew the Guardians walked the wards a few times a day, but it made me feel better when I saw that there was no danger.

" I do understand that Rose." She sighed, "But now Dimitri knows and anyone else who saw you."

"Lissa, the only reason I did it was so I could save him. Imagine if a Strigoi grabbed Christian, wouldn't you do everything in you power to save him? Plus, now everyone knows that you can heal, so if anyone did see me shape-shift, I don't think they will find it that much weirder." Though I knew they would. Hopefully no one saw me.

"I didn't know you loved him like that," She whispered. " How long has this been going on?"

"Not long after they brought us back." There was no point in lying anymore.

"I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"Please don't be mad Lissa." I pleaded, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad, just a little disappointed. But I'll get over it," She answered, squeezing my hand back and smiling at me.

I smiled back and leaned forward to give her a hug. As we embraced, I murmured, " I love you Liss."

"I love you too Rose." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked pulling away.

"Nothing," She replied. " I'm just surprised you haven't jumped out of bed and ran down the hall yet to go see him."

I laughed with her. " Oh, trust me, I want to. But I think I'm going to have to go back to my room to take a shower and change clothes." Looking down at my arms and legs, I saw that they were covered in dirt and blood.

"Well, I told Dr. Olendzki that I would help her some more today," Lissa said standing up from her chair. "But I'll talk to you later. Alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." And with one last look at me, she walked out of the room.

_Well, I'm glad that conversation is done with, _I thought. Getting out of the bed, I about fell. Guess that's what I get for getting up too fast.

I walked out of the clinic, and into the blinding light of the Sun. It was "night" for the vampires, so thankfully there was no one out, because I really didn't want to talk to anybody right now. All I wanted was to get to my room, take a shower, change clothes, and get back to the clinic to see Dimitri.

When I reached my dorm, I went straight upstairs to my room and striped off the hospital gown-cause, thanks to my shape-shifting, my jeans and t-shirt got ripped to shreds. I jumped in the shower and turned the water on to as hot as I could stand it. The pelting water felt great on the back of neck and shoulders. After I stood there for a few minuets, I lathered my body up in my favorite body wash, rinsed off, then washed my hair twice. I finally got all the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped up in a fluffy towel to dry off with.

After I dried off, I blow dried my hair just the way Dimitri liked it. I then got dressed in black boy short underwear, jeans, a black bra, a red tank top.

As I was walking back toward the clinic, I started wondering what I was going to tell Dimitri. He saw me shape-shift, what if he didn't want to have anything to do with me? What if he was scared of me?

By now, I was at the clinic's front desk. I asked which room was Dimitri's and she told me Room Number 18.

I made my way down the hall. When I reached his door, I stopped. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked in.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't any good! I didn't realize until after I wrote this chapter how much I suck at dialogue! But anyway, tell me what you think and if I should keep going or stop while I'm ahead.**

**-Martina **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Thanks guys for the reviews!!! And here's Chapter 3…….**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does. The only thing I came up with on my own, is Rose shape-shifting.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was looking down at the floor when I walked into Dimitri's room, so I didn't notice at first that he wasn't alone. Looking up I saw Alberta standing beside his bed talking to him. They both looked up when I entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I stammered. "I should've knocked. I didn't mean to interrupt anything....... I'll just come back later."

As I turned to leave, Alberta stopped me by saying, "No, Rose come back in here, I'd like to speak with you."

_Damn it!_ I just got chewed out by Lissa, I didn't want to get chewed out by Alberta too. Well, not today. But, I knew it would happen sooner or later, so best to get it done and over with now.

I shut the door behind me and walked a few steps closer to Dimitri's bed.

"Rose," Alberta began, "just what were you thinking going back to the caves by yourself? Do you have any idea how irresponsible that was? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't," I said in my smart ass tone, looking straight into her eyes.

"No, you didn't. But exactly _why _did you go back?" She asked me.

I hesitated. I looked up at Dimitri, hoping he would help.

"We might as well go ahead and tell her Rose. Everyone will know in a week," Dimitri told me.

Alberta was looking back and forth between us. "Tell me what?"

"Well, obviously I went back to save Dimitri, since none of _you_ would." I answered her first question. "And the reason I did it was because, well because... I love him."

I thought her jaw was going to hit the floor when I said that. "You _what_?!"

"You heard me. I said I love him."

"And I love her back, if not more," Dimitri chimed in.

Alberta looked as if she was going to have a heart attack right then and there.

"But... but.... its forbidden for two Guardians to love each other," Alberta stuttered. Composing herself she turned to Dimitri. "Belikov, she is still a novice. Not to mention a minor."

"Yes, Petrov, I know," Dimitri answered her closing his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. "And trust me, I have tried everything to make myself understand and believe that. Why do you think I refused Tasha's offer? Because of Rose. I couldn't leave her, she's my other half. I love her like no man should."

I felt my heart swell as he said that.

"We don't need to go into details, Belikov." Alberta sighed. "How long has this been going on?" It was the same question Lissa had asked me.

"Not long after the other Guardians and I had caught and brought Lissa and Rose back here." Dimitri's response was similar to the one I had given Lissa.

"Have you two slept with each other?" Alberta asked skeptically.

I glanced at Dimitri and quickly shook my head "no" at him. I didn't want him to get in trouble just because we had sex before I turned eighteen.

"No, we haven't," he lied smoothly. I knew it killed him to do it, but hey, sometimes you got to do, what you got to do.

"Well in that case, there's nothing I can really do." She said pinching the bridge of her nose. "But this is going to kill your reputation Belikov. That goes for you too, Rose. Not that yours is all that stellar to begin with."

That was true, but I didn't appreciate her telling me that to my face.

"Petrov, I know this is a huge favor to ask, but can you keep this information to yourself until Rose's birthday?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes Belikov, that I can do. When exactly is your birthday, Rose?" requested Alberta

"Next Saturday." I replied.

"Alright then. Well, now I have some Guardian business to attend. Also, Belikov, I spoke with Dr. Olendzki, and she said that you were well enough to continue your regular shifts tomorrow." Alberta then turned to leave, but as soon as she got to the door, she turned around again. "Oh Rose, I meant to ask you, how did you get past all those Strigoi to save Dimitri?"

_Oh Lord, _I thought. _Here we go again..... _"Well, um, you see....." Why was it that I was always in the clinic when I had to explain everything? Me seeing ghosts, now shape-shifting.......

"Just spit it out Rose, I don't have all day." pushed Alberta.

"I shape-shifted into a huge wolf with silver teeth and nails."

She just stared, like she couldn't believe her ears. Hell, if I was in her position I would have done the same thing. I then recapped my whole adventure about how I got past the wall of Strigoi, killing the Blonde Strigoi, how I got Dimitri back here, etc.....

After I finished telling them about my quest, they were both staring at me with millions of questions in their eyes.

I looked down at the floor because I was starting to feel self conscious of them looking at me like I was naked. Well, Dimitri I didn't mind, but Alberta on the other hand......

"Well, um, Rose, why is it that you can, um, 'shape-shift'?" Inquired Alberta.

I sighed. "You don't believe me do you? Cause your giving me that 'I think Rose is crazy' look." I paused, then went ahead and answered her question, "But the reason Lissa and I think is because I'm Shadow Kissed."

"Wait! Lissa knows?" Alberta all but yelled.

"Uh, yeah. How do you think I protected her when we ran away?"

"I thought you just got lucky and didn't run into any Strigoi." She replied.

Dimitri appeared thoughtful the whole time Alberta and I rambled back and forth.

"Well, this is clearly a lot to think about." Alberta mused. She peered at her watch and said, "But I really must be going now. I'll catch up with you two later." Turning on her heel, she walked out the door.

As soon as she was gone, I exhaled out a sigh of relief.

I then turned and walked over to stand by Dimitri. He was sitting up in his bed, and patted the space next to him. I climbed up to sit beside him, then I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me also and started rubbing my back. I leaned closer into him.

"Dimitri, I was so scared when that Blonde Strigoi grabbed you," I whispered into his chest. "I didn't know if I was going to be fast enough to save you."

"You were fast enough. You did save me." He murmured in my hair.

"I know, but still..... You don't know how happy I am to have you in my arms right now." I breathed.

"No, you don't know how happy I am to have you in _my _arms, Roza." He paused. Then continued, "The one reason I didn't see that Strigoi, was because I was watching you, making sure you got out all right. When he grabbed me, I faltered, and that was all he needed to take advantage of me. Once I felt his teeth sink into my neck," I shuddered, recalling the image, "and heard you scream, Rhonda's words ran back through my mind, _'You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can._' And I thought 'No, this can't be happening'. By that time I heard screams and saw the other Strigoi running back towards the other exit, then you rounded the corner......." We both knew what happened after that.

"I'm just glad your here now." I said, pulling back slightly to look at his face.

"Me too." He leaned down to brush his lips softly across mine. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for saving me."

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," I responded with a smile on my lips. There was then a knock at the door and I quickly jumped off the bed.

Dr. Olendzki walked in and told Dimitri that he was free to go. She gave me a questioning look, but left to continue her duties, closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, Dimitri got out of the bed, still in the clothes that he fought in. He grabbed his shoes then sat down in a chair to put them on. Once he was through, he grasped my arm and pulled me onto his lap.

His lips eagerly met mine. I ran the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip, letting him know that I wanted more. He apparently did to because he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Our tongues mated. I explored his mouth, then let him explore mine. After a few minutes he pulled away to say "I love you," in my ear. He pecked me on the lips again before we stood up and left the room.

We got outside and started walking back towards the Dhampir dorms. It was still night for the vampires, so there was no one out, save for a few Guardians.

Once we were in the dorm, and saw that there was no one around, Dimitri pushed me up against the wall and kissed me again.

"I've got to go take a shower and get some sleep." Dimitri told me his breathing heavy.

"Do you need some help in the shower?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He laughed. "I wish, but not today Roza." He pulled me close and we kissed once more, before he headed off towards his room.

I sighed and headed off to my own room to catch up on some long lost sleep, and wondering what Dimitri could mean by, '_not today'._

* * *

**So, what did ya'll think? Please review!!! I do take anonymous reviews by the way!**

**-Martina **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! And here's Chapter 4…..**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does. The only thing I came up with on my own is Rose shape-shifting.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to someone pounding on my door, interrupting a wonderful dream. Dimitri and I were in a hot tub, and we were all over each other.

Rolling over I saw that my alarm clock said 7:05 p.m. _Ugh!_ I thought. _Let me sleep!_ All the classes had been canceled since the Strigoi attack, and last I heard, I was still on half time for the Field Experience. So why was someone trying to beat my door down?

Getting up, I stumbled across the room. Pulling open the door, Lissa stood there looking like a beautiful angel.

"Hey Liss," I said yawning. "Why are you trying to my door down?"

"Coming to wake you up sleepy-head," She replied. "Now come on, get dressed."

"Lissa, I've only been asleep for a few hours! I wanna go back to bed!" I groaned.

"No you haven't. You've been asleep for a day and a half."

I just stared. "What?!" I shrieked. "A day and a half?! Why didn't someone wake me?"

"Because you were awake for almost two days fighting. So I told everyone to leave you alone and let you sleep."

A day and a half. I couldn't believe it. "But Lissa, that's my job!"

"Well, technically, not yet. When you graduate it will be."

_If I graduate._ I considered, thinking of when Dimitri and I had talked to Alberta. _What if she didn't keep her mouth shut?_ Then there was no way I was going to be able to graduate.

"Now come on, get dressed." She repeated. "I know you've got to be hungry."

I was ravenous actually. "Okay, fine. Let me get a shower and I'll meet you in the commons in an hour."

"Hurry." And with that said, she turned around and left.

Shutting the door, I turned around to head into the bathroom. I turned the water on, and while it was warming up, I stripped off my black boy short underwear and the old camouflage t-shirt that I had slept in. Stepping into the steaming shower, I immediately woke up. Showers always did that to me, unless I'm about to pass out asleep.

While I was standing there under the spray of water, I recalled my conversation with Dimitri before he left to go to his room.

_"I've got to go take a shower and get some sleep." Dimitri told me his breathing heavy._

_"Do you need some help in the shower?" I asked with a smirk on my face. _

_He laughed. "I wish, but not today Roza." He pulled me close and we kissed once more, before he headed off towards his room._

I sighed, still wondering what he meant about _not today._

After I soaped up, washed and conditioned my hair, and rinsed off, I shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed my towel and dried off. Wrapping myself up, I walked into my room to decide on what to wear.

Before I got to my closet though, I heard a soft knock on my door. Looking at the clock, I saw that I still had thirty minutes before I had to meet Lissa in the commons. I walked over and hauled open the door, still in my towel.

Dimitri rested against the door frame looking _very_ sexy. His eyes brightened no doubt by seeing me covered by so little. "Do you always answer the door like this?" He asked, smiling, while I stepped aside, letting him come in.

"Not always." I answered with a smirk of my own.

He took a step towards me and placed his hands on my waist, slowly sliding them down to the back of my thighs, then back up, underneath the towel, to grab my ass. I trembled from his warm touch. He brought his lips down to nibble on my ear. I in return, reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, thus making the towel fall, but before it fell all the way off, it caught on my hips. Dimitri leaned back slightly to look at me. "You are so damn hott." He growled.

I could feel him getting hard against my lower stomach. "But not as hott as you are." I said, bringing his lips down to mine. He kissed me urgently, and I giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just remember you saying that we couldn't be _together_ again until after I graduate." I mumbled against his lips.

He sighed and stepped back, looking at me longingly. "We can't-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "Not right now anyway, because I have to meet Lissa in the commons in fifteen minutes. And what I want to do with you would take_ a lot longer_ than fifteen minutes."

Dimitri chuckled. "And I have to go do patrol in five. I just stopped by to see if you were awake."

"Well, I'm wide awake now." I said, this time stepping towards him, making the towel drop to the ground, and once again wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent down to kiss me passionately. One arm snaked around my bare waist to hold me to him, as the other reached up between us to cup my left breast, while his thumb tweaked my nipple.

I moaned, wanting more. Wanting his hand to go lower and lower......

Then his phone went off making me jump. Dimitri pulled it out of his pocket, flipped it open, and put it to his ear. After listing for a couple seconds, he exhaled heavily, "I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" I asked, my hands slipping up his shirt, over his abs, and across his muscular chest.

"I'm late."

I looked at the clock and cussed. "Damn it! I'm late too." Lissa was going to kill me.

Dimitri pulled me close to hug me, gave me an extra kiss, and both of us saying, "I love you." at the same time. After that, he left.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, I ran straight to my closet to put on the first thing I saw. This was a powder blue tank top, a matching thong, a pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie. Pulling my hair up in a pony tail, and throwing on my shoes, I ran out the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer (if ya'll still want me to write, that is)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Martina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry Guys I took so long to update! Its been a busy week for me! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does. The only thing I came up with on my own, is Rose shape-shifting.**

_****_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I reached the commons about two minutes after I left my room. Opening the door I walked in and found Lissa, Christian, and Eddie sitting at a table off to the right. They all looked up when I approached.

Pulling out a chair, I sat down and said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Lissa gave me a disapproving look. "You're late."

"I'm only eight minutes late, Liss." I replied looking at a clock on a near by wall. "You know how I like to take long showers." I smiled, recalling what had just happened in my room with Dimitri.

She sighed. "Yeah I know. Now that you're here, lets get something to eat."

"You didn't have to wait on me."

As we all got up from the table to get our food, I noticed that Christian looked very happy about something. I glanced at Lissa to see that she didn't seem to chipper about anything in particular. Opening myself up to the bond, Lissa appeared to be her normal self. A little ticked off at something or someone. Me probably.

Lissa and Christian walked ahead of Eddie and me, talking among themselves. Glimpsing around the commons, I saw that there was hardly anyone in here. Everyone must be in their rooms, or the lounges.

Reaching the line, I piled my tray up with food. I got a chicken sandwich, salad with ranch dressing, mixed fresh fruit, vanilla yogurt, a bag of nacho cheese chips, a chocolate chip cookie, and a bottle of water. Lissa, Christian, and Eddie had already made it back to our seats before I did.

As I sat down Christian said, "Jeez Rose, you got enough food?"

I leaned across the table to smack him on the head.

"Rose!" Lissa chastised me.

"What? He deserved it! And yes Christian, I do have enough food, thank you very much. I haven't eaten in three and a half days."

Eddie just laughed. He seemed distracted, but then again, we were still in the Field Experience.

We didn't talk much while we ate. Well, _I_ didn't talk much because I was to busy stuffing my face.

After we were all through eating, Lissa mentioned that we should all go watch a movie. I didn't really have a choice because, Eddie had to follow Lissa everywhere she went, and Christian would do anything Lissa wanted to. So we set of to find a empty lounge.

While we were walking, I realized something.

"Hey Liss, where's Adrian?" Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he's nowhere near me, but normally he followed Lissa around like a lost puppy.

"Oh. I forgot you didn't know. He went back to the Moroi Royal Court to research more about Spirit." She explained.

So that was what Christian was so happy about. Hell, it made me happy too.

"Well it's about damn time he finally left." I was so happy that I could scream. I wouldn't have to deal with his annoying flirting anymore. But that didn't mean he still couldn't visit my dreams. Great. Guess I didn't away from him completely.

By this time we eventually found an empty lounge. Lissa picked out a movie that I soon forgot the name of, and put it in the DVD player. We all settled down on the couches, but I wasn't watching the movie. My stomach was full and I was about to fall asleep when someone called my name.

"Rose." I would know that voice anywhere. Dimitri. "Alberta would like to speak with you."

_Shit! What did I do now?_ I thought. I've been asleep for a day and a half for crying out loud! There's no way I could have done anything to get into trouble.

Heaving myself up off the couch I walked over to the door to stand by Dimitri.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I called over my shoulder, as Dimitri and I walked out of the room.

While we were walking I glanced up at Dimitri. He was in his "Guardian Mode", alert for anything and everything.

"So, what did I do this time?" I asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was just told to find you and take you to Alberta." Dimitri answered me.

After we walked a few minutes in silence I said, "Three days."

"Three days until what?" Dimitri asked with a smile on his face, though he knew exactly what I was talking about.

Playing along I answered him. "Three days until my eighteenth birthday."

"Is that so?" He replied jokingly.

I laughed. I was so use to the serious, hard core Dimitri. It was going to take some time to get use to the new teasing, laid back Dimitri.

Still giggling, I looked around to make sure that no one in sight. Taking a step closer to Dimitri, I pushed him with my arm, only to have him push back. I then leaned my head against his arm while we were walking.

We then reached the Guardian Building. Stepping away from Dimitri, we walked in, then headed to Alberta's office. Dimitri knocked on her door, and we heard her say, "Come in!"

Dimitri opened the door and let me walk in first. _Ah, Such a gentleman._

"Hello Rose. Belikov." Alberta addressed us. "Please Rose, have a seat."

I went and sat in a chair across from her desk, Dimitri not far behind me. Alberta didn't look or sound mad, so what could she possibly want then?

"So, did you get enough sleep?" Alberta asked.

How in the Hell did everyone know that I slept for a day and a half?! Well, if I didn't see me for a day and a half, I would be worried to.

"Yes, Guardian Petrov, I did." I answered her. I hated talking formally, but it came with being a Guardian.

"That's nice." She replied. " Well, enough of small talk, let's cut to the chase. First of all you did very well in the Strigoi attack. I heard that you and Christian killed over half of them when they invaded campus. That's very impressive. After we're done here, you will receive a мало звезд mark. мало звезд means that the bearer had been in battle and killed many Strigoi. It looks like a little star. Everyone who fought got one. Except for the Moroi that is."

"Wait. Why don't the Moroi get one? They should! They killed Strigoi too!" I said standing up. I was getting mad.

Dimitri grabbed my arm and whispered, "Sit down."

Exhaling heavily I sat back down.

"We're working on it Rose. We are waiting to see what the Queen has to say about all of this." Alberta continued.

Great. The Queen. That bitch wasn't going to do anything about it. She was against the Moroi fighting along side their Guardians to kill Strigoi.

I scowled at Alberta from across the desk.

"And second," Alberta carried on, "I'm putting you back in the Field Experience for full time, like all the other novices."

I just stared. "Really?"

"Really. You will start again tonight. I think that's all I have to tell you Rose. Go down the hall, and the second door on your left is the room where you will be receiving your mark." And with that said, she went back to looking over some paper work.

Standing up from my chair, Dimitri and I walked to the room Alberta was talking about. A Guardian that I've seen before, but forgot his name, stood in the corner of the room cleaning the needle that he would be using on my neck. I strolled over to the stool and sat down. Tossing my hair over my head, he went to work. He cleaned the back of my neck with a cold alcohol wipe first, then he pressed the needle to my skin and started. It felt like a ton of bees stinging you in one spot, only worse. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip to keep from making a noise. After a few minutes, he was through. He covered it up and told me how to care for it, but I wasn't listening. I already knew how to.

Afterwards, Dimitri and I left. We were walking when al of a sudden, Dimitri pulled me into the shadows of the trees where no one could see us. He pushed me up against a tree, and kissed my lips very softly. Like a feather brushing across them. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him back. He lowered his head so I wouldn't have to reach as far. His lips made a trail down my throat, and back up again, back and forth. I threw my arms around his neck and arched myself closer to him.

While he was still grazing my throat, I said, "Dimitri, I was thinking, you know how you said we couldn't be together again until after I graduate?"

He stopped kissing me and straightened up, me still clinging to him. "Yeah."

"Well, what about my for my birthday?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

"Roza-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "Please Dimitri? I know you want to, and it'll be as much for you as it is for me."

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned down to kiss me again. I kissed him back eagerly, putting as much pleading as I could into it.

Dimitri pulled back and growled deep in his throat. I pressed my lips to his throat and continued kissing him there. He pressed up harder against me, to where I was trapped between him and the tree. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. Which of course I didn't.

I pulled his lips back down to mine. They moved together in synchronism. As always though, he was the one to break it.

He stepped back, both of our breathing labored. "I have to get back to work, and you have to go find Christian."

I sighed. My lips still tingled from the kiss. "Fine. I'll see you around lover boy."

Dimitri laughed. God I loved the sound of his laugh. It wrapped around me like a caress.

He kissed me once more, and whispered, "Three days" in my ear. Then he turned around and walked back towards the Guardian Building.

Three days. Was that his answer? Ugh. He always left me wondering what he meant.

I then left to go to my room to pack my clothes and find Christian.

"Three days." I told myself. _Three days._

**

* * *

****Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**-Martina**

**UPDATE: Sorry guys that I keep updating the same chapter!!! My computer is being really retarded! I update, but my story isn't showing up on my computer for some reason. Again, my apologies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry guys that I updated the last chapter like 10 times. My computer was being really retarded. When I uploaded Chapter 5, half of it was italicized while the other half was fine. Then it wouldn't show up one my computer. Still isn't. It made me really mad. Anywho, it shouldn't happen again. And here's Chapter 6.…… **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I opened the door to my room and started packing my bag immediately. As soon as I finished, I threw the strap over my shoulder and walked back out the door. Through the bond, I could feel that Lissa was still in the lounge with Christian and Eddie. While I was walking, I noticed the sun was just coming up. Almost time for curfew.

Arriving at the lounge, I walked in and tossed my bag on the floor. Lissa and Christian were snuggled up on a couch while Eddie was guarding the door. Lissa looked at me like I had just interrupted some very important conversation.

"What did you do this time Rose?" Christian asked with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him. "Well I got a мало звезд mark, which means that the I had been in battle and killed many Strigoi or something like that. And the other thing is that I'm now back on full time guarding your ass."

Three "Really's?" answered me at the same time.

"Yeah. Why do ya'll sound so shocked?"

"Oh no reason." Lissa replied getting up off the couch and grabbing Christian's hand. "Come on Christian, it's almost curfew."

He sighed and got up too.

I grabbed my bag and followed them out. Eddie asked if I would take far guard, while he took near guard. I agreed since the Moroi dorms weren't that far from the lounge. Eddie must still feel bad for not getting to fight in the Strigoi attack, and I guess he thought that if he took near guard than he would get more fights than a far guard.

We reached the part where Lissa and Christian's path split. They kissed each other passionately while Eddie and I stood there doing the "seeing without really seeing" thing. When they were done, Lissa ran over to me and gave me a hug with a huge smile on her face, which made me wonder what she was up to. Searching the bond I could see that whatever it was, she was trying to hide it from me. So being the good friend that I am, I didn't search any deeper than that. I would find out sooner or later.

I gave her a hug and told her night. Then Christian and I headed off towards his room. I made myself a comfy spot on the floor like I did last time while he went into the bathroom to take a shower. By the time he got out, I was already in my makeshift bed. He crawled into bed saying a brief "Goodnight, Rose."

"Night Christian." I answered, then fell into a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke to Christian's alarm clock going off. He sat up and turned it off. I yawned and sat up also. I found it funny that I had just slept a day and a half, then I fell asleep so easily last night.

"Ugh," Christian groaned. "Classes start back today."

"For you," I clarified.

"Oh shut up. You have it easy."

"Excuse me? What did you just say? That I have it easy? Do you think fighting '_fake_' Strigoi, well real Strigoi for that matter is _easy_?!"

"Jeez Rose, take a chill pill. I was just kidding. And trust me, I know it isn't easy. I've done it before, remember? Someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor." He muttered that last part.

I got up, snatched up my bag, and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm getting in the shower. Try not to get attacked." I called over my shoulder as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

"Will do." I heard him say sarcastically through the door.

His bathroom wasn't much different than mine. Just a different layout. I sat my bag on the counter and started rummaging through it, trying to find my passion fruit shampoo, conditioner, and my lavender vanilla body wash. After I found it, I grabbed a towel and a washcloth from under the sink. I turned on the water and jumped in.

Since I was now guarding Christian again, I couldn't take as long as I wanted to in the shower like I normally did.

I wet my hair and started shampooing. I rinsed, then put in the conditioner. As I let the conditioner sit, I lathered up in my body wash, then rinsed both at the same time. Shutting off the water, I got out.

Drying off, I put on a red push up bra, (like I needed it), a red three-quarter sleeve V neck shirt, red boy shorts, and a pair of jeans. I blow dried my hair and put it in a pony tail to show off my tattoos on my neck.

Opening the door and letting all the steam out, I saw Christian laying on his bed watching TV.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup. I need to stop by the feeders before we go to breakfast though."

"Alright, that's fine." I wondered what Alice would have to say today.

We left his room and headed for the Commons. On our walk there, I was alert for anything. We passed a few Guardians, the ones doing patrol, not the attacks, and when they saw me, they nodded like they respected me for something. Being polite, I nodded back.

When we reached the Commons, Christian and I went and stood in line for the feeders. But instead of us waiting, the lady with the clipboard called Christian up first. And what was really weird was that no one seemed to mind. _Huh, _I thought. _Guardians nodding at me, Christian getting called up to feed first…._ Something was going on here and I was going to find out soon.

The lady didn't take us to Alice though. She took us to some young woman. Christian looked utterly confused for a second but once he caught sight of the woman's bare neck, he didn't looked confused anymore. He looked hungry. I looked away as he fed. I didn't like the sick feeling that I got. It still reminded me of when we were in Spokane.

When he was through and the woman looked higher than two hippies in a helicopter, we left to get some real food.

Christian wasn't hungry anymore, but I sure was. I loaded my plate with french toast, maple syrup, bacon, an orange, and some milk.

After I was finished loading my plate, we found Lissa and Eddie sitting at a table near the middle of the floor. Taking our seats, I told Lissa and Eddie "Morning" before digging into my food. I was finished in about five minutes. Pushing my plate away, I leaned back in my chair still aware of everything going on around me.

"Hey are ya'll getting treated weird?" I asked Eddie and Lissa.

They looked at me funny. "No weirder than usual." Lissa answered me smiling. "Why?"

"Because all the Guardians are nodding at me, and this morning they called Christian first to feed when we were in the back of the line, and no one looked mad about it either."

"Well, why wouldn't they nod at you Rose? And why wouldn't they call Christian up to feed first? Both of you killed more than half of the Strigoi that got onto campus. Then you went to the caves and killed even more Strigoi. That's something to be proud of. Of course everyone is going to treat you with respect." Lissa explained. And now that she mentioned that, it made sense.

We all talked a bit more before the bell rang indicating that breakfast was over and we had ten minutes before we had to be in class.

Getting up reluctantly, I headed off to first period with Christian, which Lissa had also. Actually, they both had the same schedule up until the last class of the day, in which Christian had Culinary Science and Lissa had Creative Writing. Don't get me wrong, Culinary Science wasn't that bad. I got a kick out of watching Christian cook.

In third period, Dimitri came to make sure all the novices were doing their job. When he saw me he nodded and smiled a small smile. God the sight of his lips! I wanted them on mine right now, not to mention else where…. _Focus Rose, focus! _I chanted to myself. Pulling my gaze up from his lips, I saw his eyes slide down to my breasts. I was showing major cleavage, thanks to the push up bra. _Haha, he's having a hard time focusing too. _I tried not to laugh out loud.

All that happened in six seconds so no one noticed a thing. Dimitri walked across the room, took a few notes, then walked back across.

"Two days." He whispered under his breath as he passed me. That brought a smile to my lips. I watched him as he walked out the door, leaving behind the sent of his aftershave and leather. The sent made my knees weak.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly. After classes, Lissa and Christian were going to do homework in the library. Eddie and I had to follow.

While we were guarding, I heard soft footsteps behind me. Getting ready to fight, I turned around. The priest stood in an aisle between two bookshelves where only I could see him from where I stood When he saw me looking, he motioned for me to come to him.

"Hey Eddie, I'm gonna go look around. Can you watch them?" I inquired.

"Yeah, no problem. Go ahead."

I walked around the library once then met the priest.

"Ah Rose. There you are. I'm sorry to take you away from your guarding." The priest said.

"Oh no, it's fine." I assured him. "I needed to walk around anyway, my legs were getting stiff. Is there something you need?"

"I came across this book in the corner of the church attic today while I was cleaning and I thought you might want it." He explained while handing me the book.

"Thanks. But what is it?" I asked running my fingers across the dusty leather bound cover.

He looked at me with a odd look in his eyes. "Just read it, I think you might find it rather interesting."

"But-"

He cut me off. "Just read it." And with that, he turned around and left.

I tucked the book under my waistband in my jeans, then pulled my shirt down to cover it.

When I reached Eddie, Lissa and Christian again, Christian and Lissa were packing up their books getting ready to leave. After they were done, we all went and ate dinner.

Afterwards we went to the same lounge we were in yesterday and just sat around and talked. Well, Lissa and Christian sat, Eddie and I stood.

A hall matron came around about two hours later and told us that we needed to be leaving soon. But when she saw mine and Christian's face she changed her mind and told us to take our time.

We left anyway though since it was the right thing to do, according to Lissa. I would have stayed, but Lissa didn't want to even after she heard that we could "take our time". And of course, we all followed her.

When we reached where the path split, we all told each other night, Lissa and Christian kissed, then we all went our separate ways.

Christian and I got back to his room and he headed for the shower. While he was in the shower, I changed into some camouflage flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top to sleep in.

Sitting down on my pallet, I pulled out the book that the priest gave me. I wiped off all the dust and started flipping through the pages. It was an old book. Leather cover, yellowed pages, and wrote in very neat hand writing. I flipped to a random page and started reading it but froze when I reached this line:

…_..It is believed that some Guardians could shape-shift……._

* * *

**So what'd you guys think?! A little bit of a cliffy there huh?**

**Sorry, I know this chapter was boring.**

**-Martina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope ya'll aren't to mad at me! But thanks for all the reviews and I'd like to thank Feefella for helping me write the passage! Anywho, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I tried to remember how to breathe again. Why did the priest give this to me? Did he know? He couldn't know. No one saw me. No one knew except for Dimitri, Lissa, and Alberta…..

From in the bathroom I heard Christian turn off the water. Before he got out of the bathroom, I read the passage one more time:

_...At first, I wrote it off as mere loup garou legend, but the more I hear the more I find myself drawn to these tales of the old guardians. _

_Aleksandr has been most accommodating in my inquiry of the old tales. Today he brought me to the home of a man by the name of Fyodor who by all accounts is the eldest in the entire village. I found myself entranced by his words as Fyodor explained the legend of "the shifters"._

_According to the elder, it is believed that some guardians could shape shift and become wonderful beasts. The legends continues on rare occasion the stars will align, and every lifetime a guardian who has fought death and won will have powers bestowed upon them from the heavens. The beast is a glorious wolf with daggers that evil will tremble before._

_I fear my skepticism may have insulted the man because soon after, he asked me to leave his home. I find myself wondering how true these stories can be and how such a miracle has passed over my Anna..._

The book had apparently been Vladimir's notebook or journal, but it had been translated into English.

As Christian walked out, I shoved the book under my pillow and laid down.

"Night Rose." Christian said as he got in his bed.

"Night Christian."

But I didn't go to sleep. I laid there wide awake thinking about what the book had said.

_I find myself wondering how true these stories can be and how such a miracle has passed over my Anna... _

So Anna was a shape-shifter too? I mean, I knew I was Shadow Kissed like her, but it just never occurred to me that she could shift also, though it should have.

I wanted to read more of the book, but I didn't want to wake Christian. It would to wait until another time, I just didn't know when….

"Fake" Strigoi attacks were rare during the night, (or day for humans) so I decided I would go out. Christian would be fine.

Listening very carefully, I heard that Christian's breathing was even and deep. He was defiantly asleep.

I stood up from the floor, and not wanting to ruin my pajama's, I took them off. Standing in nothing, I walked over to the window and opened it. Christian's room faced away from the rising sun, plus there was a tree right outside, so not much light came in.

Crawling out, I balanced on the ledge for a few seconds looking at the mountains in the distance. Taking a deep breath of the cool Montana morning air, I leaped off the edge, flipped in mid-air and shifted into a red tail hawk.

My back was brown, and my underbelly was a shade lighter with a dark brown band across my belly. Of course I had a brick red almost rusty color tail. Thus the name, _red tail hawk._ I also had a silver beak and talons. Don't know how I could kill a Strigoi in this form, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Flapping my wings, I took myself higher and higher. It felt great to float around in the sky with the wind rustling through my feathers.

I flew around campus keeping a sharp eye out for anything. I didn't think the Strigoi would come back, but it never hurt to check. As I was flying around, I saw a Guardian walking the wards. Dimitri I realized, with his long, brown duster and hair pulled back into a short ponytail.

Since I've never been able to sneak up on him before, I decided to make this form useful. Hawks have to be silent while hunting, so why not try it on Dimitri? I wasn't going to hurt him or anything, just sneak up on him.

Circling him a few times from above, I then dived straight down towards him. Once I was close enough, I spread my wings, outstretched my talons, grabbed his hair band, and flew off with it. But before I could get turned around completely to fly away, he twisted around as fast as a cobra and managed to snag one of my feathers. I screeched loudly, not because it hurt, cause it didn't, but because I was laughing. _Damn_, I thought, _just when I thought I had snuck up on him and gotten away…._

I glided back to Christian's dorm, and landed on the windowsill. I shifted back to my body and put my pajamas back on. Climbing under the covers I quickly fell asleep with Dimitri's hair band around my wrist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I again woke up to Christian's alarm clock going off. He rolled over and smacked it with his fist.

"It's finally Friday," he yawned. " And tomorrow is your birthday," he added with a smirk. "What are the big plans?"

"What plans?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Tomorrow is jut another ordinary day."

I got up, grabbed my bag and headed for the bathroom for my morning shower.

"Or is it?" I heard Christian say as I shut the bathroom door.

What the hell did that mean? "_Or is it?"_ Ugh, people were leaving me a bunch of cliffhangers lately. First Dimitri, now Christian. Who was going to be next? No one I hoped.

After I finished my shower and got dressed, just jeans and a tight black shirt that was really comfy, and I could still kick some ass in it, I walked out of the bathroom to find Christian waiting for me with his bag over one shoulder. I still had Dimitri's hair band around my wrist.

"Jeez Rose, could you take any longer in the shower?" he asked in exasperation.

"Yeah I actually could," I replied in the same tone.

"Come on slow poke or we'll miss breakfast."

"You're not worried about missing breakfast, you're just worried that you'll miss getting a chance to make out with Lissa," I said, acting like I was gagging as we walked out the door.

"And your point is?" Christian asked with a smart ass smile.

I sighed and shook my head as we kept walking towards the commons. Once we entered the commons, Christian headed off to the feeders, and I followed after him reluctantly. He got a man that looked to be in his early thirties. While Christian was feeding, I silently wondered where Alice was. As soon as he finished, we went to find Lissa and Eddie.

"I don't see them," Christian stated. I glanced around and didn't see them either. Slipping into Lissa's head, I saw that she and Eddie were leaving Kirova's office.

"They're leaving Kirova's office," I told Christian feeling confused. Why was Lissa talking to Kirova? Whatever the reason, Lissa was hiding it from me very well.

"Oh, okay."

"You act like you know why she's there," I said skeptically.

"I do," he answered with a smirk.

"Do you care to share?" Lissa had been hiding something from me for the past few days. Normally she would have told me by now. But what was it? Christian apparently knew, Eddie probably knew as well since he was with her 24/7. Why was I the only one who didn't know?!

"Nope."

"Ugh! Christian! Tell me since no one else will!"

He still had that smirk on his face. "No can do Rosie."

"Don't ever call me that again!"

"Okay Rosie," he laughed and walked off to get some breakfast. I stalked off after him.

We reached the line, but I wasn't very hungry so I only got some toast and a bottle of orange juice. Finding an empty table, we sat down. Not long after we sat down, Lissa and Eddie walked through the door and over to us.

"Hey," Lissa said as she slid into a seat next to Christian. He leaned over and kissed her. I looked over at Eddie who had sat down next to me and acted like I was about to puke. Eddie just laughed.

After Lissa and Christian finished their insanely long kiss, okay, it was only five seconds long, but still, I asked Eddie and Lissa, "Are you not going to get something to eat?"

"Oh, we already ate before we went and talked to-" Lissa cut herself short.

"Kirova?" I finished her sentence for her. I just about caught what she was trying to hide from me, but I wasn't quite fast enough before she hid it again. "Ugh! Lissa! What are you hiding from me? I thought you would have told me by now."

She gave me a mischievous smile as she answered me, "Rose, I'm not hiding anything from you." Lissa being mischievous? I about laughed out loud.

"Sure you aren't."

Eddie, Christian, and Lissa all laughed as the bell rang. I was going to go insane if I didn't find out soon.

The day passed by rather quickly. I encountered no "Strigoi" attacks, and neither did Eddie. In fact, I don't think anybody did.

Surprisingly, Christian and Lissa didn't have any homework. So we all hit the lounge to watch a movie. Well, Lissa and Christian watched a movie, Eddie and I guarded.

I was getting really bored with the movie, so I was going to go look around. "Eddie," I whispered. "I'm going to go look around. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," he whispered back.

Silently, I slipped out of the lounge. I didn't see anyone in the hallway, so I stepped outside. The clouds were turning pink and orange with the rising sun. We would all be going to bed soon.

As I was staring off at the sky, I didn't notice someone sneak up on me. Whoever it was pulled me in between the two buildings and pressed me up against the cold stone wall. I was about to put up a fight, but then I smelled the familiar sent of leather and aftershave. Dimitri.

Relaxing, I smiled up at him as he held my wrists up above my head.

"What? You aren't going to fight me?" He asked.

"Now why would I fight you?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

His hands slid down my arms, and down my sides to encircle my waist. I placed my hands on his chest. Slowly, he brought his lips down to mine. My hands slid up until my arms were wrapped around his neck. After a few moments, he broke the kiss as always. I then remembered his hair band.

"Does this belong to you?" I inquired as I slid it off my wrist and held it in front of him. I just now noticed that his hair was down and hung freely around his face.

"Why, yes I believe it does," he chuckled. Keeping one arm around me, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out my feather. He tickled my nose with it. "Is this yours?"

I laughed. "Yes, it is and you know it."

"You thought that you could sneak up on me, huh?"

But he didn't give me time to answer. Instead, he kissed me again. Harder and deeper this time. His hands slid up my shirt, and rested on my hips, pulling me closer. My fingers tangled in his hair. We both pulled back at the same time when we heard footsteps on the sidewalk.

"Where's Rose?" I heard Lissa ask.

Dimitri put the feather in my hair and stepped away from me. I flung his hair band at him like a rubber band. He caught it effortlessly and tied back his hair into that famous short pony tail. Giving me one more kiss, he whispered, " Tomorrow" in my ear. He then turned around and left.

Stepping out from between the two buildings, I said, "Here I am!"

Lissa looked at me strange. "What are you doing back there?"

Trying to think of an excuse, I pulled the feather out of my hair and held it up. "Look at the feather I found."

**

* * *

****So, what'd you think? Review and let me know! **

**Oh. I meant to add, I know I said a few chapters back that Rose's Birthday was Thursday instead of Saturday. I changed it because it will work better with my plans…..**

**-Martina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! You don't know how horrible I feel about not updating in over a month. There are no words for how I feel. Also, I know ya'll were expecting a GINORMOUS chapter… but… well… this is only a little part of what I wrote. Trust me, there is a TON more… (like, 13+ more pages. This is only 6...) …. I just have to finishing typing it… Anyway, I'll quit my chattering and let you read… ONWARD!!!**

**P.S. You might want to look over the last chapter to refresh your memory since its been so long and all……**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Lissa, Christian, and Eddie all just stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Really Rose? A feather?" Lissa inquired while still giving me a strange look.

"Well, if you want to know the whole story…. I came out here to look around when I saw something in the grass. I went to investigate, and come to find out, it's a feather. What can I say, I got distracted." I lied smoothly. But it wasn't a complete lie, I did get distracted. By Dimitri.

Christian started laughing uncontrollably. "Wow Rose. All I can say is wow."

"Shut the hell up Christian. It isn't that funny."

In my peripheral vision, I could see Lissa and Eddie grinning. "Actually Rose, it is a little bit funny," Lissa said. "You getting distracted by a feather and all."

I just groaned. "Come on or we're going to miss curfew."

As we were walking back towards the Moroi dorms, Eddie took near guard while I took far guard. But as I was looking around for "Strigoi", I noticed that Eddie was deep in conversation with Lissa and Christian. Shaking my head, I went back to guarding, but I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. It seemed to me like everyone was being secretive lately. And it was killing me.

When we reached the point where Christian and Lissa told each other bye, Eddie came to stand by me while they hugged and kissed each other good night. Once they broke apart, Lissa ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Rose, you're staying with me tonight," she said with an excited smile on her face.

"Wait, what? I'm suppose to stay with Christian." I was confused.

"Yes I know, but this is what I went to ask Kirova this morning. Well, part of it anyway." Then her voice turned joking. "Or are you saying that you'd rather stay with Christian? Rose, are you trying to move in on my boyfriend?" She faked a shocked face.

"Uh, defiantly not Lissa. You know me better than that. I'd rather die than kiss Christian." I pretended to shudder. "But if I'm staying with you tonight, then I need to go back to Christian's room to get my bag and stuff."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I've already got it." _And that book_, Lissa sent to me through our bond. She gave me a questioning look when she thought the word "book". I guess I was going to have to explain that to her later on.

"Aren't you all suppose to be in your rooms?" A voice asked behind us. Well, not just _a_ voice, it was a voice that I would know anywhere.

Smiling, I turned around to face Dimitri. "Yes Guardian Belikov, we're going. We were just trying to figure out our sleeping arrangements."

"Ah, I see. Well I suggest that you get going before the doors lock." What? No questions? He wasn't going to ask why wasn't I staying with Christian? While I was thinking all this over, I could see the smile in Dimitri's eyes, although he himself wasn't smiling. Then it clicked.

"Damn it! You're in on it too!"

"Rose, I have no idea what you are talking about." Dimitri said trying to hold back a smile, though I was probably the only one saw how hard it was for him not to crack.

"Yes you do! You're in on whatever Lissa and everyone else is trying to hide from me!" I was fuming. I was on the verge of hitting someone or something. And apparently Dimitri could see that.

"Rose, calm down." He said turning serious and taking a step towards me in case I really did try to hit something. It was amazing how my body responded to him. Closing my eyes, I took a couple deep breaths trying to calm myself. Without realizing it, I took away Lissa's darkness and was about to attack someone. _Breathe Rose. _I told myself._ Just calm down. You can do this. Dimitri is here. _Once I said that last part, the darkness vanished from me.

When I re-opened my eyes, everyone was looking at me with worried faces. Especially Dimitri.

"I'm alright now," I said more to Dimitri than anyone else, trying to convince him that I really was alright. He relaxed slightly after I said that because I was telling the truth and he could tell it. But I knew him just like he knew me and I could tell that he was in on Lissa's little secrete. Whatever it may be.

Dimitri looked down at his watch. "You have two minutes before you get locked out."

We all started walking when he said that. Eddie and Christian walked off to the Male Moroi Dorms while Lissa and I started walking towards her dorm. Dimitri fell into step beside me. Lissa, being the nice person she is, got the hint and walked of ahead of us, just out of hearing range.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dimitri whispered to me.

I grinned up at him. "Yes Comrade, I'm fine. I already told you that."

He sighed. "I know, I was just making sure."

Lissa had made it to the door and was waiting on me. I stopped and grabbed Dimitri's arm, pulling him around to face me.

"Dimitri, please tell me." I pleaded, putting on my puppy dog face. There was no way he could resist this face.

Once I said that, his whole mood changed, and seeing my face, I saw his control falter. "Roza….." He was just about to tell me, then he caught himself. "I can't tell you. Lissa would hurt me."

"You're scared of Lissa?" I asked incredulously.

He laughed. "No. I'm not. But she wouldn't be very happy with me. You'll find out soon enough though."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"Ugh. I hate waiting." I groaned.

"I believe it will be well worth the wait. Trust me."

"I do trust you." I said in a low voice and took a step closer to him.

"Roza, you need to get inside now." He replied smiling. I pouted.

"Can't I at least have a good night kiss?"

"You've already had your kiss, remember? And besides, Lissa is watching."

"And your point is? I see her and Christian making out every chance that they get. I don't think one little peck is going to hurt." I argued as I crossed my arms across my chest.

He sighed and glanced around. "Well, since no one is around, we should make this quick." And with that being said, he placed his large warm hands on the sides of my face and leaned down to give me a small, soft kiss with those amazing lips of his. After a short moment, way too short for me I might add, I could feel him start to pull away, so I stood on my toes to make the kiss last longer, even if was for just a second.

Once we broke apart, we just stood there staring into each others eyes…. until Lissa broke in.

"Hey Rose, I hate to barge in, but the doors are locked." She called from where she was standing.

I let out a small groan. "Okay!" I called back. Looking back up at Dimitri with my best man eating smile on, I said, "Comrade, do you care to sneak us in?"

"Don't I always?" He replied with one of his rare smiles that about knocked me to my knees.

"Yes, but if it's too much trouble, I could always climb through the window and let Lissa in myself…"

"No you won't either. Now come on, I'll let you two in before it gets too much later." He stepped away from me and motioned for Lissa and me to follow him.

Dimitri lead us to a side door and pulled out one of his many keys to unlock it.

The door opened up to a narrow, dimly lit hallway that I assumed was used only by guardians because I've never seen it before. Lissa and I continued to follow Dimitri down the hall, through another door that brought us to a staircase, up the steps until we reached, yet another door, when Dimitri stopped and whispered, "Shhh. Be quiet. I'll go first and make sure there is no one out here."

Dimitri went through the door and left Lissa and me standing at the top of the stairs. A few seconds later, he was back and told us, "There is no one out there." He politely held the door so Lissa and I could walk through.

Surprisingly, the door lead us straight to Lissa's hallway. Dimitri continued to walk with us to Lissa's door, where she unlocked it and entered.

I turned around to face Dimitri, threw my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He placed his hands gently on my lower back and started rubbing circles there.

"Night Comrade." I mumbled into his shirt.

His chuckling shook me slightly. "Good night Roza. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You need to get some sleep," I replied lifting my head off his chest to look up at him. "Sometimes I think you run on no sleep at all."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"How could I not? I can't live without you Dimitri. You ought to know that by now." I said completely serious.

"As I couldn't live without you." He vowed, he then reached down very slowly to brush his lips across mine. "Now, go get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow."

What? "That's funny. Christian said just about the same thing this morning."

Dimitri just laughed and walked off to his room.

I walked in to Lissa's room to find her sitting on her bed smiling ear to ear.

"Lissa, why won't you tell me what you're hiding from me?" I was really getting irritated.

"I can't. But it won't be long now before you find out. Just hang on a little bit longer." She said starting to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Well you must be really excited about it." I exclaimed.

"Oh, I am. And you will be too." I swear the smile just kept getting bigger and bigger...

Lissa had shared a room with Natalie before she had turned Strigoi, so there were two beds in the room. I went and plopped down on the other one. It would be nice to sleep in a bed tonight instead of on the floor.

Lissa started up the conversation again. "So, what's up with this book? Since when do you read?"

I explained to her that the priest had given it to me, I found out that it was Vladimir's journal, and that Anna had been a shape-shifter too.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that before! About Anna I mean." Lissa commented.

"I know. I thought the same thing when I read it."

"Hmmm, that's interesting." She then got quiet for a few minutes. When I looked over at her, she was just staring at the wall blank faced.

"Liss…"

"Yeah? Oh, sorry I was just thinking." She then stood up from her bed and said, "I'm going to take a quick shower, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I answered.

She grabbed her pajamas and continued on to the bathroom. About thirty minutes later, I heard the water turn off and Lissa emerged from the bathroom with a smile on her face. She pulled down her bed and crawled in.

"Night Rose, see you in the morning." That smile was really starting to bug me…

"Night Liss." I was pretty tired myself. I changed into a large black t-shirt but didn't worry about pajama bottoms, it was just Lissa. We've seen each other naked before so it's not like it mattered. I walked across the room to turn off the light, then crawled back into bed myself. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I really will try to update again soon. But no promises! Also, thank you guys for all the reviews! I couldn't do it without you!**

**-Martina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****Again, sorry its been over a month since I updated! Also, this is a short chapter…. I know I keep saying its going to be a HUGE one and all, but I'm having a little trouble with it. So yet again, this is only another small part that I wrote. But trust me, there is a TON more. It just keeps getting longer and longer… But Anywho, I hope you enjoy this mini chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Someone was shaking me.

"Rose! Get up already!" I heard Lissa say.

"Mmmmmm…. five more minutes…" I grumbled.

"No, I've been trying to get you up for the past twenty minutes." Lissa replied.

"So? It's my birthday right? Let me sleep in!" I complained. "I feel like I've only been asleep for a few hours."

"Well, if you don't get up, then you won't get to figure out what I've been hiding from you…."

Damn her. She knew that would get me up.

Groaning, I rolled over and sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yay! You're up!" Lissa cheered.

"Hardly." I corrected.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way out of the bed until my feet touched the floor.

"Now, I have the water running for you in the shower. Go get in and try and make it snappy." Lissa ordered.

"No promises." I yawned. "Wait. Are you going to tell me?"

"Not until you get out of the shower."

"Ugh!" That was only going to make me take it that much faster.

I walked into the bathroom, shed my oversized shirt and boy shorts, and got in the shower. Lissa had the water just the way I liked it. I stood under the water for a couple minutes trying to wake up and think about what this so called "surprise" could be. Sighing, I proceeded to take a bath, wash my hair, shave my legs, underarms, and a place in between…..

When I was done, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, but then realized I forgot my bag in Lissa's room.

Sticking my head out the door I said, "Hey Liss, can you hand me my bag?"

Instead she threw a pile of clothes at me. "Put those on."

I caught the clothes and went back into the bathroom. I had a black lacy bra, black boy shorts, a pair of jeans, and a black tank top that showed a lot of cleavage. Lissa was being a little thick on the black today. But I didn't mind, black looked good on me.

After I was clothed, I walked out to meet a very happy Lissa. And by very happy I mean she was almost squealing.

"Lissa, are you going to be alright?" I asked concerned. I was trying to search the bond, but she was getting really good at hiding things from me lately, which I did not like one bit. If only she could hide it from me when she and Christian were having sex would I be okay with it.

"Yeah!" She squeaked. "Just sit down and let me do your hair and makeup."

"But you said you would tell my what my "surprise" is."

"I will when I'm done." Lissa promised.

"Fine." I replied pouting.

I sat down in the chair in front of Lissa's makeup desk. She went to work right away, blow drying my hair and put some kind of fruit smelling cream in it that made it really soft. When it my hair was all dry and silky, Lissa pulled it back into a loose bun with strands of hair hanging around my face. Then she went to work on my makeup. But mostly eye makeup. She applied eye liner, mascara, and very little of some smoky gray eye shadow that you could barley see.

"Oh! We're missing one thing!" Lissa stated.

"And what would that be?"

She ran over to my bag and pulled out my favorite lip gloss, the one that Dimitri had given me. She handed it to me and I brushed on a coat, which made my lips moist and glossy. Perfect for kissing. I sighed. If only Dimitri could see me now….

I froze. Dimitri! Today was the day that we were going to announce our relationship! Well, not announce it, but become public with it. How could I have forgotten?!

I turned back around to face Lissa. "Hey Liss, I don't mean to rush you, but do you think you can tell me now?! I really need to go see Dimitri."

"Just hold your horses. You'll see Dimitri soon. I promise, because…. We're going to the mall!"

* * *

**So did you love it??? Hate it??? Review and let me know! Come on guys, it will only take a second. I've had quite a few people add me to their favorites or alert list, but they never review. You know who you are….**

**Hopefully there will be more soon!**

**-Martina**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay peeps, I was really looking forward to updating the next chapter, which is like 18 pages long no lie, but here's the problem: I was living with my dad which is were I do all my writing, (which is where Chapter 10 is) but he is being a real dick head at the moment, so now I'm with my mom…. With _none_ of Chapter 10. Sucks right? Right. So last Friday, I went to get more of my cloths and stuff cause I don't know how long I'm going to be with my mom, and I was going to email myself Chapter 10, but guess what? He didn't pay the phone/internet bill, so no emailing myself Chapter 10! Ugh…. I don't know what else to do to get it to my mom's computer! God I wish I had my own laptop! So the next time I'm at my dads, I'll try to save it to my flash drive thingy. So lets bear with me and try to be patient. I'm doing everything I know to do!!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Martina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Hey people!! I know it's been a long while, but here is the long awaited 10****th**** Chapter!!! Exciting right?! Hopefully it will hold ya'll over for a bit … lol. Okay, well I won't keep you all waiting much longer, I just have one more thing to say: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Okay, now that we have that out of the way, ENJOY!!! **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy Series, the one and only, talented Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What?! You mean Kirova is letting us go? For real?" I asked in shock.

"Yes! Dimitri, you, Christian, and me!" She explained.

"Holy shit! Thank you Lissa! You're the best! This is the greatest birthday gift ever!" I hugged her around her small waist, picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"You're….. welcome…. Rose….. can't…. breathe….." Lissa panted.

"Oh. Sorry." I said as I set her down.

She ran her hands across her light blue blouse trying to smooth the wrinkles that I had just created. I also noticed that she was wearing a pair of black gauchos, she had straightened her hair and done her makeup also. She looked nice.

"Come on or we're going to be late." Lissa said glancing at the clock and grabbing her huge purse. I too looked at the clock. It read, 6:24 a.m. I was right. I only had been asleep for a few hours….

We walked out of Lissa's room and headed down stairs being quiet because everyone else was sound asleep. Once we reached the door and got outside in the rising morning sun, we continued walking toward the gates to the car.

As we came into view, I saw Dimitri and Christian leaning against the sides of a black Chevrolet Suburban with tinted windows for the Moroi.

Lissa I finally reached them and she went straight into Christian's arms. Dimitri just stood there taking all of me in.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"No, you do." He was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans that fit him good, a tight fitting black shirt that clung to his wonderful body, his brown duster and of course his hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail.

"I'm not beautiful." He argued with a slight smile on his face.

"You're right. You're down right gorgeous."

He just laughed, closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me. The scent of leather and aftershave engulfed me. I responded by reaching up and giving him a kiss. He immediately kissed me back without any other encouragement. After a couple seconds, I could feel his tongue tracing my bottom lip and I was about to open my mouth further to allow him to enter when we heard someone clearing their throat.

We reluctantly broke apart to see Lissa and Christian looking at us.

"Sorry." Dimitri apologized.

"I'm not." I replied.

They just laughed as Dimitri opened the passenger door for me and I got in. Christian and Lissa climbed into the back seat while Dimitri walked around to the driver's side.

Once everyone was in, we drove out of the school's gates. And wards.

And that's when it hit me. The headache.

"Shit!" I cussed slapping my hand to my head.

Dimitri slammed on the brakes. "What's wrong?"

"I have another one of those fucking headaches." As soon as I said that, ghostly figures started to float around us. Some were familiar, others were complete strangers. I shut my eyes tightly and putting as much venom as I could in my voice, I told them, "GO AWAY!" Apparently ghosts were afraid of the Badass Rose Hathaway as well, because when I said that, they all dispersed.

Lissa leaned into the front seat and handed me a bottle of Advil. "Here, take some of these. Maybe they'll help a little."

I poured five of the small round pills into my hand and popped them in my mouth, swallowing them all without any water.

"Rose, I don't think you were supposed to take that many." Dimitri stated as he started to drive again.

"I don't really care. I'm in pain." I said as I leaned my head back against the headrest.

He reached over and took my hand in his. He started to rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. It felt great.

After about thirty minutes, the Advil started to kick in. I could easily ignore the throbbing in my head now. I looked back to see Lissa and Christian curled up against each other, asleep.

"Feeling better?" Dimitri asked me.

"Much better." I answered him.

"I'm glad." He said turning to smile at me. When he smiled like that, it made me feel warm inside.

I grinned back at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Whatever I want? Hmmmm….. Well let's see here…." I pondered, putting my finger on my chin.

Dimitri just laughed and said, "Whatever you want to do at the _mall_." Knowing very well where my train of thought was headed.

I sat up and crossed my arms across my chest. "That's not fair." I replied and turned around to look out the window, trying to get him to cave.

"Roza…."

I smiled inwardly. It was working. So far….

That's when we heard shuffling in the back.

"Are we there yet? Christian complained.

"We have about forty-five more minutes to go." Dimitri clarified.

"I can't believe Lissa talked me into doing this…." Christian groaned.

"Suck it up bang boy." One of my many nicknames for him. I called him this because his bangs were constantly in his eyes. "We aren't taking you back now. No matter how much I want to." I told him.

"Love you too Rosie!"

"Christian! I told you not to call me that!" I was about to jump back there and hurt somebody. And I believe that somebody would be Christian.

"Rose, calm down." Dimitri said resting his hand on my thigh.

I sighed heavily as an electric shock from Dimitri's touch ran through me and continued to look out the window.

Forty-five minutes later, we pulled into the mall's parking lot. It was crowded as usual for a Saturday. We all got out of the vehicle and stretched from the two hour drive.

Lissa ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Rose! Aren't you excited?!"

I laughed at how excited she was. "Yeah Lissa, I am. I don't know how I will ever thank you."

"Being my Guardian and best friend is thanks enough."

We smiled at each other after that walked towards the mall doors with Christian and Dimitri on our heels.

For the next few hours, Lissa and I walked from store to store looking at and buying pretty much whatever we wanted.

I bought, well Lissa bought for me, a few cute tops and shorts for spring and summer. I also got some more jeans, tank tops, and regular t-shirts.

While we were in one store, I forgot the name of; Lissa was trying to get Christian to try something on, so I walked over to Dimitri.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

"I would be having more fun if you were involved." I admitted. The whole time we were here, he was playing far guard.

"Rose, you know I have to look out for Strigoi."

"Oh please Dimitri! We can multi-task. Have fun and still be aware of our surroundings at the same time. Plus, I _know_ when they're around. You know that."

He sighed. "I know."

"Good. Now come. I'm feeling neglected. I might need your help picking something out." I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me. He came willingly and placed his arms around me.

"I highly doubt that," He laughed. "You seem to be doing a fine job without me." But before I could say anything, his warm lips were on mine. After a minute, I felt him smile against my mouth.

I pulled back slightly. "What?"

"Nothing. It just feels weird doing this out in public."

"I know what you mean. But we might as well get use to it." I replied grinning as I reached up to kiss him again.

"Oh my gosh Rose!" I heard Lissa yell. "This is just the dress for you!"

I reluctantly pulled away from Dimitri to look at the dress Lissa was holding. She was right. That dress was meant to be mine. It was similar to the one I wore to the dance last year. It was black and strapless. And micro-mini. I loved it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri's eyes widen just a tad. I took that as a sign of his approval. I smiled to myself.

"You're right Lissa." I told her looking at the dress with envy.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, and these shoes." She said pulling out a pair of strappy black high heels from behind her back that matched the dress perfectly.

"But Lissa, where am I going to wear these?" I asked.

"You'll see!"

"What? More surprises?"

Lissa just laughed and ran off to pay for the dress and heels with Christian by her side.

"Do you know anything about this?" I inquired turning to Dimitri.

"Of course I do. And don't ask what it is because I'm not going to tell you so you might as well save your breath."

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Dimitri just chuckled while I glared at him.

Christian and Lissa returned with a bag in hand. "We have one more store to go to before we leave."

"And what would that be?"

"Follow me." And with that said, she started walking.

After a minute or two, we came to…. Victoria's Secret.

I laughed and grabbed Dimitri's hand. "Come on Dimitri, you can help me choose something in here."

When we walked through the door, Dimitri froze.

"What? You act like you've never been in here before." I said playfully to him.

"I haven't."

Lissa and Christian came up beside us.

"Don't worry Guardian Belikov, neither have I." Christian stated.

Lissa and I just laughed. "Oh! Look Rose! They're having a sale on corsets!" She all but yelled.

I latched a hold of Dimitri's hand and pulled him along with me.

"So, which one do you think I'd look good in?" I asked him once we reached the corsets. There were a ton of them in all different colors and styles.

"Rose, you look good in everything." He commented wrapping his arms around me, but his eyes were locked on a Sequined Satin and Lace Corset.

Grinning, I broke loose from his grip, walked over, picked it up and held it against me. "What do you think about this one?"

He showed no emotion on his face, but I could see the flames of desire in his eyes. This only made my grin grow bigger.

"I think that one would look very nice on you." He replied, in control of his emotions. Well, he was on the outside anyway, not so sure how he was doing on the inside.

"Hmmm, I think I'll get it."

Lissa didn't get a corset, but she bought a very boring bra and panty set. I on the other hand got some more push up bras, boy shorts and thongs. And Dimitri looked very happy about my choices.

We bought all our stuff and headed for the door.

"I don't know about you guys, but I starving!" I exclaimed.

"Funny you mention that." Lissa answered. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a nearby restroom. "Guardian Belikov, Christian, we'll be out in a minute." She told them over her shoulder.

I stumbled into the bathroom and placed my hand on the wall to steady myself. "Liss, why did we come in here? And why didn't you leave the bags with the guys?"

She was too busy digging through the bags to answer me at first. Then she found what she was looking for. My black dress. "Here, put this on."

"But wh-"

She cut me off with a smile on her face. "Just put it on."

I sighed. "Fine." Though I was excited to see what it would look like on me. I walked into the handicap stall and started to strip off my clothes until I was down to my black boy shorts. Can't wear a bra with a strapless dress. I pulled the little black dress over my head and it fell into place perfectly. It showed all my curves, cleavage and flared out a little where it stopped just above the middle of my thighs. I wasn't kidding when I said the dress was micro-mini. Everyone was going to be in danger if I had to bend over…

I walked out of the stall to show Lissa how the dress looked on me.

"Oh my God Rose it looks amazing on you!!!"

"I know, right?!" She took my other clothes from me and shoved them in the bag that the dress had come out of. Then she grabbed my strappy high heels out of their box and handed them to me. I didn't hesitate at all to put them on. Lissa then proceeded to touch up my makeup and hair. She must have done hers while I was changing.

"Aw, Rose you're so pretty!" Lissa cried when she was done.

Even I had to agree. I looked drop dead gorgeous. I could wait for Dimitri to see me.

"Thanks Liss. You look really pretty too."

She just smiled at me, collected all the bags, grabbed my hand and drug me out of the restroom.

Due to Lissa dragging me and the high heels, I staggered out only to be caught by Dimitri's strong arms.

"Thanks Comrade."

He just chuckled but stopped when he saw what I was wearing. He shook his head slightly to clear it. "Anytime. And you look beautiful."

"I know I do." I replied in a playful tone, and then I turned to Lissa, "Can we please get something to eat now before my stomach eats itself?"

Christian laughed while Lissa said, "Rose, I don't think that your stomach eating itself is possible. And yes we can now go get something to eat."

I saw a flash of my favorite restaurant, Olive Garden, through the bond. "We're going to Olive Garden?!" I asked excitedly.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise…." Lissa muttered under her breath.

"Thank you Lissa! I love you!" I shouted as I crushed her in a huge bear hug. After a few seconds, I let her down. For the second time today, Lissa smoothed the wrinkles out of her blouse that I had created.

"Well, let's go eat some food." Christian said grabbing Lissa's hand and started walking toward the exit.

Dimitri took my hand in his and turned me around to face him. He bent slowly to place a butterfly kiss very gently on my glossed lips. "You have _no_ idea what that dress does to me." He mumbled against them.

I just grinned. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Rose! Dimitri! Come on you two love birds! We do have reservations you know! We have to be there on time!" Lissa yelled from the door.

"Jesus! Can we not have two seconds alone?!" I complained to Dimitri.

He just chuckled and drug me to the door. "Come on. Let's go."

We walked out to the parking lot and found our vehicle. Lissa threw the bags in the back, then Christian and her climbed in. I got in the passenger seat as Dimitri started the engine. Once we were all in our seatbelts, we headed off to Olive Garden. It was only about twenty minutes from the mall, so it didn't take us any time to get there.

When we walked through the doors, I could smell all the different aromas of food swirling around the air. It made my mouth water. Lissa walked up to the lady at the stand and said, "Reservations for Dragomir."

"Yes ma'am. Right this way." The lady replied.

She led us to a booth for four. Christian and Lissa on one side, Dimitri and I on the other. The lady left and a male waiter came to serve us. He looked a little bit taller than me, but not nearly as tall as Dimitri. His hair about as long as Christian's, but it was an auburn color. And his eyes were green. Not like Lissa's light jade green, but dark emerald green.

"Hello, my name is Toby." He greeted us. "Would you like to start out with something to drink?" He asked glancing around at everyone at the table and passing around menus, but when his eyes reached me, he just froze and stared. And let's just say that didn't go unnoticed by Dimitri…

Dimitri cleared his throat to regain Toby's attention, but the clearing of his throat sounded more like a growl. To show Dimitri that I wasn't interested in this infatuated teenager, I scooted closer to him then I already was, grabbed his hand that was balled into a fist on the table and intertwined my fingers with his. I then rested my head on his shoulder. Dimitri seemed to relax some, but he was still glaring daggers at the waiter.

That was when Lissa ordered her drink. "I'll have sweet tea with lemon, please."

"Coke." Christian stated.

"I'll have water." Dimitri said unpleasantly.

"Same here." I replied, with my head still on Dimitri's shoulder.

Toby turned on his heel to retrieve out beverages. Dimitri started rubbing circles into my hand with his thumb just like he had in the car. Christian and Lissa were saying something to each other, but I wasn't paying any attention and I doubted Dimitri was either. I was caught up in the moment with Dimitri's touch sending sparks of electricity through me.

A few moments later, Toby returned with our drinks, salad and bread sticks. My favorite. "Are you ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Um, a few more minutes if you don't mind." Lissa answered. She was always so polite. Toby just smiled at her and walked away.

We all opened our menus and started searching for what we wanted. I was looking under Fish & Seafood when I saw what I wanted. Seafood Alfredo. It was sautéed shrimp and scallops tossed with creamy fettuccine alfredo. My mouth started watering just reading about it.

"What are you getting?" I asked Dimitri trying to distract myself from eating the menu right there. I was starving.

"Hmm… I think the Chicken Parmigiana. You?"

"Definitely the Seafood Alfredo."

He laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like a good choice."

"Oh I know it is." I replied, lightly elbowing him in the side. I then turned to Lissa and asked, "Lissa, what are you getting?"

"Actually, Christian and I are going to split a plate, since we don't eat as much as Dhampirs." She smiled jokingly. "But we're going to get the Chicken & Shrimp Carbonara"

I quickly read the description for it. _Chicken and shrimp with bucatini pasta in a pancetta bacon and parmesan cream sauce, baked and topped with seasoned breadcrumbs. _"Ah. Of course. Christian has to have his bacon."

"And? Is that a problem?" Christian snapped.

"Why is it that you two cannot talk without arguing?" Lissa complained. "I feel like a mom."

"You can't be my mom and my girlfriend at the same time. It's either one or the other." Christian joked. Lissa just giggled as Christian planted a kiss on her lips.

I turned to Dimitri. "Eww. Gross don't you think?"

"Not when I'm kissing you." And with that being said, he leaned down and brushed his lips very gently across mine. The kiss soon escalated to more. Dimitri nipped at my bottom lip with his teeth, asking for an entrance. I was about to grant his wish when we heard:

"Are you now ready to order?"

I swear I could have knocked Toby out right then and there. And from the look on Dimitri's face, he was apparently thinking the same thing.

But before either one of us could say anything, Lissa answered him. "Yes sir, we are." He turned to her with his little notepad and pen, ready to jot our orders down. "We would like the Chicken & Shrimp Carbonara."

Toby then turned to us. "I want the Seafood Alfredo." I said irritably. I wanted to kiss Dimitri more.

He just gave me a questioning look and looked at Dimitri, unpleasantly I might add, for his order. "I would like the Chicken Parmigiana."

Toby quickly scribbled that down and asked, "Is that all for now?"

"Yes it is." Lissa clarified.

After he left to give the chefs our order, we all started devouring the salad and bread sticks.

Not long after, everything was gone. But I was still hungry.

"So Rose, have you enjoyed your birthday?" _So far? _She finished through the bond. What in the hell was that suppose to mean? Was there more? And I yet again, had another cliffhanger on my hands.

"Yes Lissa, I really have. I don't know how I will ever thank you."

She just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I already told you that earlier."

"I know. But I'm sure you'll need me to do something for you one of these days." I said smiling at her.

"You're probably right." She smiled back.

Christian suddenly captured her attention with something he said.

I turned back to Dimitri. "You might want to check you food when it arrives to make sure Toby didn't spit in it." I said smiling while my fingers creped along the top of his leg.

Dimitri froze at how close my hand was to… _him_. "Oh, if he does, he's done had a bad day." He threatened while he moved my hand away. "Not in public." He murmured low enough for only me to hear.

"Then when?" I whispered back. "You still haven't given me my present yet. From you."

"You'll get it. Later."

"Uh-huh." I responded as our food was served. But from the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Dimitri smirk.

When we all finished our food, Toby came back around and asked if we wanted any dessert. Of course I did.

Turning to Dimitri I asked, "Do you want o split one?"

"Sure that's fine. Which one do you want?"

I glanced at the menu he was holding. "Is the Torta di Chocolate alright with you?" It was a warm double chocolate cake served with vanilla cream sauce and fresh strawberries.

Dimitri smiled. "I was looking at the same thing."

I laughed and kissed him on the check. "You know what they say, two great minds think alike."

"That they do. And you happen to have a wonderful mind." He complemented me as his hand slid up my thigh. I shivered involuntary. I was glad our booth had a table cloth draped over it so no one could see what he was doing. But what happened to _not in public_?

"Hey Liss, are you and Christian going to get anything?" I asked trying to distract myself from Dimitri's touch and failing miserably. His hand just kept going higher and higher…

"Yeah, I think we're going to get the Chocolate Gelato." I looked at the menu again to see what that was. _Creamy chocolate gelato topped with caramel sauce and dark chocolate pieces. _It looked alright, but I think mine and Dimitri's was going to be better.

We told Toby what we wanted and he yet again went to go fetch our orders.

In the mean time while we were waiting for our desserts, Dimitri fingers drew random designs on the inside of my thigh right under my dress. And I was starting to grow wet… _Please, please, please hurry up with our desserts so I don't jump Dimitri right now on the table, _I thought.

And as if on que, Toby showed up right then with our last course. He placed the dishes on the table and we all dug in. Though Dimitri never removed that one hand.

After that, we were all stuffed and ready to get back to the Academy. Lissa paid the bill and we all gathered our things and headed for the parking lot to where the car was.

We all climbed in the car, and got settled in for the long two hour drive back to the Academy. We had only been on the road for about ten minutes when I heard a soft snoring in the back coming from Christian. I glanced back to see Lissa curled up against Christian and that they were both sound asleep. I turned back around and crossed my arms tightly under my breasts, thus making them about come out the top of my dress, and trying very hard to control the heat forming between my legs.

Dimitri looked at me from the corner of his eye and pressed the gas pedal down harder. His knuckles were turning white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. I grinned. I wasn't the only one having a hard time fighting for control. And it was just the beginning of the trip…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two miserably long hours later, we finally arrived at the gates of the Academy. Dimitri briefly spoke to the Guardian guarding the gates, and after he made sure we weren't sneaking any Strigoi pass the wards to go on another Strigoi raid, he let us through.

Dimitri parked the car as I turned around in my seat to wake Lissa and Christian up. "Lissa, Christian, wake up we're back at the Academy." I half whispered, half yelled at them. Lissa stretched and yawned as Christian grumbled something incoherent while they both got out of the car sleepily.

I helped Lissa grab all the bags to haul back up to her room while Dimitri and a grumpy looking Christian waited off to the side. Once we had all the bags gathered we walked over to where the guys stood.

"Rose, I'm going to walk Christian back to his dorm while you walk Lissa back to hers. After that, you can go back to your dorm for the night." Dimitri said.

I gave him a confused look. "Okay….." Why was I supposed to go back to my dorm? Wasn't I supposed to stay with Lissa or Christian? And most importantly, what about my gift from Dimitri? He did get me something, right? So many unanswered questions….

Christian gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek then he and Dimitri turned and left. I shook my head. I was really confused. What about the looks Dimitri was giving me in the car and what happened in the restaurant? I sighed as Lissa and I made our way to her room.

Once we reached her dorm and snuck up to her room, since everyone else was asleep, we sat all the bags on the extra bed.

"Liss, I'll come by tomorrow and pick up all my stuff. I don't feel like carrying it all right now."

"Alright, that's fine." She yawned as she headed towards the bathroom. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night."

"Night. And thanks again for everything Liss."

"You're welcome." I heard her reply through the door.

I turned around and exited her room to head to mine. I had just walked out into the afternoon sunshine when someone grabbed me from behind and tied a blindfold around my eyes. I started to scream and put up a fight when a large warm hand covered my mouth.

"Shh Rose! Calm down! It's only me." Dimitri. I stopped my struggling immediately. It's not like I was getting anywhere anyway. Once he realized I wasn't going to fight anymore, he removed his hand.

"What the hell Dimitri?!" I exclaimed. "What's with the blindfold? I can't see a thing!"

He chuckled. "That's the point." He then picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. No doubt everyone could see my ass now.

I started bouncing slightly as he walked. "Ummm, Dimitri… my dress…"

"There's no one out to see." Was his answer.

"Except the Guardians." I corrected.

"They are all switching shifts. And besides, where we are going, they don't guard anyway."

"Which is where exactly?" I asked.

"You will see."

I gave up on trying to figure out where he was taking me. Instead I listened to the rhythm of his footsteps. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _It sounded like we were… in the woods. And the only thing that was in the woods that the Guardians didn't guard was the old lookout cabins.

After a few moments, Dimitri stopped to open a door. Yep, it was defiantly a cabin. And not just a cabin, it was _The Cabin_. The very cabin that I lost my virginity in. I could feel it.

Dimitri walked in and closed the door behind us. At last, he finally set me down and I about fell. But before I did, he caught me like always.

"Just give me a minute while all the blood rushes out of my head." I explained. I could hear a fire crackling off to the side and I smelled something… strange. "Dimitri, why does it smell like vanilla and roses?"

All of a sudden the blindfold disappeared revealing the scene in front of me. Vanilla candles and crystal bowls of red roses covered every flat surface while whole roses and rose petals covered the floor and bed.

I was speechless.

"Rose…" Dimitri started.

"Dimitri…" I breathed. "It's so beautiful." I didn't want to tear my eyes away from the scene. "But how did you do this?" I asked turning around to face him.

He smiled down at me. "Guardian secrets."

I smiled back up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his mouth down to mine to kiss me. The kiss was soft and sweet. After a minute, he moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday."

His warm breath tickled me and a shiver ran down my spine. Stepping back I grabbed him by the hands and pulled him with me closer to the bed. I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing his duster off to the floor. "Thanks Comrade." I said with my best man-eating smile.

He growled deep in his throat and leaned down to kiss me again, this time more passionately. One hand was busy undoing the loose bun that Lissa had created earlier, while the other was on my hip pulling me closer. In the meantime, both of my arms had snaked around his neck like an anaconda. When he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, I thought I was going to melt into a puddle. But of course I let him enter and soon our tongues were moving to a dance that only they knew.

I broke the kiss so that we could breathe, but that didn't stop Dimitri. His mouth moved down to where he started covering my neck with sensual kisses. My head rocked back, begging for his lips to descend lower. I removed my hands from around his neck, down his shirt and back up underneath it. I ran my hands over his hard core abs and over his muscular chest. When I reached his shoulders, he stopped kissing me to help remove his shirt since he was so freakishly tall. Once his shirt was off, he bent down to slip off his boots and socks. God, even his feet were sexy!

While he was down there, he tried to undo my strappy high heels with no such luck.

"СУКИН СЫН! These things are impossible to undo!" Dimitri cursed, or so I assumed since he wouldn't teach me how to swear in Russian.

I laughed. "No they aren't. Here." I bent down in front of him and easily undid both in less than a minute.

"Women over accessorize…" He stated.

"Yup, all for the sake of looking good." Standing back up, I stepped out of the heels and waited for him to rise.

Placing his hands on each of my calves, he slowly rose, dragging his hands up my legs the whole way. When he reached the bottom of my dress, he gathered the fabric in his hands and slowly pushed it up until it was over my head, then it too was tossed to the floor.

There we both stood half naked, me more so than him.

Dimitri ran his eyes over my body, lingering on my bare chest. "Roza, you are so beautiful." he murmured, his Russian accent thick.

I was starting to grow even more wet than I already was and my nipples were starting to harden under his gaze.

Closing the space between us, I placed my hands on his chest and slowly slid them down to his belt buckle. I tugged on it slightly, pulling him closer to me. Gently I undid his belt, then the button on his jeans and casually unzipped his zipper one tooth at a time. Hooking my thumbs in his belt loops I pulled his jeans down until they hit the floor. On my way back up I brushed my hand across the bulge in his silky red boxers making him tremble.

I placed my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to kiss him. While we were kissing, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way to the bed. He laid me down on the quilt comforter -and rose petals- and hovered over me without ever breaking the kiss.

His lips traveled down my body to my breasts. He kissed all around my left one before he ever took the nipple into his mouth. When he did, I let a small moan escape from my lips. Not to leave my right neglected, his hand started to massage it, squeezing and pinching my now hardened nipple.

After a few minutes, he switched, doing the same thing he was, just to the opposite breast. I arched toward him as his mouth moved over me. As my upper body occupied his attention for the time being, my hands had explored their way down to the now noticeable lump in his boxers. I played with him through the thin fabric, rubbing, brushing, and stroking his member until Dimitri lifted his head from between the valley of my breasts, "This is going to be over a hell of a lot faster than I expected if you keep doing that."

I smiled and grabbed the hard length of him though the silky material to show him how serious I was. "Dimitri, I _need _you."

He gave me a crooked smile and whispered in my ear, "Patience my love." And kissed me once before continuing to cover my body more in lascivious caresses.

Just to show him how serious I was, I raised my legs like I was going to wrap them around his waist, but instead I hooked my toes in the waist band of his boxers and pulled them off.

Dimitri growled deep in his throat as he lifted himself from me, dragging his hands down my sides until they were resting on my hips and he was sitting on his knees between my legs. "A little bit feisty are we?" He chuckled as he pulled off my now soaking wet boy shorts and froze. "You shaved."

"Just the little bit that was there since last time. I thought you might want something different." I said seductively as I threw my leg around him and pulled him back down to me to kiss him yet again.

"Well you were right." He mumbled against my lips. "I do like it. A lot."

I smiled in return. "Good."

While we were attacking each other with our mouths, his hand smoothly made its way down and started to stimulate my clit. I gasped slightly from the unexpected touched and tightened my arms around his neck. But it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I needed him.

Breaking away to breathe, I tried to tell him, but before I could get a word out, his head had already replaced his hand between my legs. I cried out in pleasure as his warm, moist mouth covered me. I tangled my hands in his hair, holding him there. His hot mouth, now demanding and ravenous, fed on me. Moving his hands to the insides of my thighs, he pushed my legs further apart as his tongue dove wet and hard inside me. I screamed out in complete utter pleasure as my hips started bucking while he continued sucking as if I were a rare, ripe exotic fruit oozing juices he craved. He pinched my oversized bud gently, deliciously, with his teeth as if he could squeeze out more, which he did, then lapped up every drop and demanded more.

My moans and gasps were coming more quickly now as I repeated Dimitri's name over and over. I was about to reach my climax when suddenly… it stopped. My eyes flashed open and I was about to protest but I couldn't say anything as his mouth suddenly crashed down on mine. I could taste myself on his lips which only made me that much hornier.

"Dimitri," I mumbled against his eager lips, "Please…." I begged. This was just torture.

Shifting himself above me, he started to rub the tip of his eleven inch erection between my legs. He and I both moaned quietly as he moved back and forth, letting my juices coat the hard length of him.

Finally he slid into me. But not all the way. He only went part way in before he pulled out, teasing me.

"Dimitri." I growled.

He just pulled his face back to look at me. "What?" He smirked.

"You know what."

"Do you like this?" He asked while he glided into me and back out again.

I moaned. "Yess, I love it! I love you!" I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to pull him closer to me as he continued his little game. Well, there was nothing _little _about him…

Capturing my lips with his, he thrust the rest of the way into me. I moaned into his mouth.

Soon we had our own rhythm going. Him thrusting into me while I pushed my hips up to meet him every time he came down. After a little bit of that, I flipped him over to where I was straddling his hips with him still inside me. I leaned over to kiss him, my breasts and hard nipples pressing into his chest as I rotated my hips in a circular motion, making him groan in pleasure.

Once I had done a couple of rounds of that, I sat up and started to ride Dimitri like a horse. Up and down, up and down. My C-cup breasts were bouncing in all directions, as the sound of skin slapping together and both our moans were all we could hear.

"Roza…" Dimitri grunted grabbing my jack hammering hips. "Come… with… me."

I glanced down to see Dimitri's eyes closed with obvious force as he waited for me to come with him.

When I saw that look on his face, I came down on him hard, making both of us explode at the same time.

I collapsed on top of him, both of our breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around me and turned us on our sides to face each other. I threw my leg around his waist to still keep us together as one.

"You were amazing." Dimitri gasped sliding his hand down to my hip.

I kissed him tenderly as I tightened myself around him purposely. "The first time was great, but this time was incredible. I didn't think it could get any better."

He smiled at me before he bent down to nuzzle my neck. "Don't think we're anywhere near done yet. We've only just begun."

Well, I guess it's a good thing Dhampirs have stamina.

Before I had even caught my breath, Dimitri flipped me over onto my hands and knees in a flash. Clutching my waist in his hands, he plunged into me in one fluid motion.

"DIMITRI!!!" I screamed out as loud as I could, not caring who heard me.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear "Shh. Not so loud my love. We don't want to get caught now do we?"

"No." I whimpered.

"Good girl." He answered. Then he started humping me like a dog. My arms started shaking from the intense pleasure he was causing me.

"Dim-" Was all I could manage to say at the time.

"Yes Roza?" Dimitri answered moving one of his hands around to my front to knead my clit while still humping me.

I started gasping, moaning and saying Dimitri's name more than I was before. "D-don't s-stop!!" I shrieked. That only made him pump faster. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

I was reaching my climax again for the second time when Dimitri started to nip and suck on my neck, as his other hand was pinching my hard nipples and the other was still manipulating my swollen clit when I couldn't take it anymore. I tightened around him and I lost it. My arms buckled underneath me, but my knees still held. Dimitri exploded within me not long after and I could feel both of our juices running in a steady stream down both of my legs. It felt good in a weird way.

Dimitri pulled out of me slowly and I felt empty without him in me. I rolled over on my back and looked down at him.

"Are you not tired yet?" I asked him breathing hard.

"I'm not going to lie down until you're cleaned up." And with that being said, he started licking and sucking all the wetness off the insides of my thighs. When he got it all off my legs, he didn't stop. He continued to lick my dripping wet folds and everything inside. God this man was amazing. Not even over my last orgasm I grabbed his head and held him there. Spreading my legs he continued to do naughty things with his mouth, teeth and tongue. And I had yet another orgasm, bucking and riding his tongue and head. I was a hot wet mess in front of him and he loved every second of it. I have to admit, so did I.

When he was finished, he crawled up and laid down beside me; throwing his arm around me.

"I love you." I said as I rolled over on top of him, laying my head on his chest.

He started running his fingers through my long hair. "I love you too, my Roza."

I kissed his chest, down to his stomach, until I reached his still hard erection. It was beautiful. And _huge. _Eleven inches is bigger than you think.

"Roza, what are you doing?" Dimitri inquired, lifting his head and looking downward at me.

"What do you think?" I asked seductively, grabbing him. His eyes rolled back a little in his head. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the very tip. "Roza…" He groaned.

Going down further, I licked him from his balls to the head of his penis. Back and forth, until he was covered. Then I took him into my mouth and started sucking, licking, nibbling and what I couldn't reach with my mouth I rubbed with my hands. He really liked it when I swirled my tongue around the tip of his penis. I even deep throated him. Lifting up a little, I placed Dimitri Jr. between my breasts. Dimitri was leaning back on his elbows watching everything I was doing. Keeping his member between my breasts, I started kissing and licking the tip of his erection like crazy. After a couple of moments of that, Dimitri started moaning really loud.

"Roza, I'm going to come!" He warned me. I smiled, I couldn't wait. Two seconds after he said that he came all over me. My face, neck, and breasts were covered in his warm come. I rose up on my knees and started rubbing my breasts together, spreading his come, and moaning his name. I lifted my left breast to my mouth and licked all the come I could off of it. He was delicious. I started to do my right, but Dimitri was on top of me before I could, licking and sucking my breasts, neck and face clean.

We both fell back on the bed when he was done.

"Roza that was mind blowing." He breathed.

I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "Yeah it was wasn't it?" I sighed closing my eyes.

He pulled the covers up closer around us and wrapped his arms around me. The last thing I remember was Dimitri kissing my forehead and whispering "I love you" before I fell into a soundless sleep.

Or so I thought.

I was in Adrian's Grandmother's garden standing under a blooming apple tree. I sighed. "Adrian, where are you? Let's get this trip done and over with. I would like to go back to sleep."

He stepped out from behind a red rose bush and picked one as he started walking towards me. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are asleep?" He replied with a smirk on his face as he handed the rose to me. "Happy Birthday Little Dhampir."

I took the rose reluctantly. "Thanks. Now can I go?"

"What's the rush? Stay and talk with me. I haven't seen or talked to you since I've left. I've missed you." He said.

"That's not my problem. And I haven't missed you. It's been… peaceful." I admitted.

He almost looked hurt. Almost. "Rose. Can you give me a chance? Please?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed. "Adrian, please understand that I have no interest in you whatsoever. Get that through your thick skull."

"You're still crazy about Belikov aren't you?" I looked away to colorful humming birds flying around a bush full of flowers. I could feel Adrian studying me. "You look different. Your aura. I can't quite put my finger on it."

I could only guess what it was…

"It has more gold in it than it normally does. Like you're happy about something. What have you done today?"

"Nothing. Lissa took me to the mall." I sighed impatiently.

"That was kind of her. I need to go visit her and tell her about my discoveries." He mused.

I shifted; I was ready to go back to my own dream. Hopefully it had something to do with Dimitri. Ah, Dimitri. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing Adrian. I'm just ready for you to leave."

"Ah you're so kind sometimes. I can't wait until you realize that I'm the one for you." He commented.

Before I could protest, he leaned over and kissed me. On the lips. I jumped back and punched him in the jaw. He staggered back holding his face. "What the hell was that for?" He slurred. I think I might have broken it. Oh well.

"For kissing me you asshole! What else do you think?!" I yelled at him.

"I was just trying to show you that you wanted me too!" Yeah I defiantly broke his jaw. He could barley talk.

"No! You're wrong! I don't want you! I don't even like you, you crazy son of a bitch!" I roared at him, while shoving him backwards. He fell. "Get that through your fucking head!"

He jumped up with the scariest look I've ever seen on Adrian's face and he got right in mine. I was honestly scared for a second. "I love you, and you'll love me too. I'll make sure of it." And then he vanished.

I woke up gasping in a cold sweat back in the cabin. Jerking up in bed, I ran a hand over my face and through my damp hair. Bright sunlight was shining through the cracks in the curtains.

Dimitri, sensing my distress even in the middle of sleep, sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Rose, what's wrong?"

I took a couple of deep breaths and leaned back into Dimitri. "Adrian visited me." I whispered.

"What did he do or say?" Dimitri asked truly worried now.

"First it just started out like it normally does." I continued whispering. "He picked me a rose, wished me happy birthday and was just being Adrian when I asked him to go away and leave me alone. Then he kissed me." I felt Dimitri stiffen under me. "And I broke his jaw by punching him. After that he said with this evil look on his face, _"I love you, and you'll love me too. I'll make sure of it."._" I nestled closer into Dimitri. "Dimitri, I'm not normally scared of anyone or anything, but I'm scared. That look on his face…."

"Shh. Shh Roza. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He pulled me onto his lap and cradled me like a baby against his chest. "I promise."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him affectionately on the lips. "I love you." I mumbled against them.

"I love you too."

He laid us back down on the bed, and pulled me as close to him as possible, stroking me from my collar bone to my hip. I had my hand resting on his cheek.

"What time is it?" I wondered aloud.

Dimitri glanced toward a window with sunlight peeking through the ragged curtain. "Probably around two or three."

"You can tell that from just looking at the sun?" I asked in amazement.

He chuckled. "Yes I can. Though it's probably more towards three."

I sighed. "We have to go back soon don't we?" I asked.

"Well if you want to eat we do. But I have today off." Dimitri murmured as he kissed my neck. That made me excited.

"So, we could possibly come back?" I inquired excitedly throwing my leg over his hip and rolling us over to where he was on his back and I was straddling him with my hands on his chest.

Placing both hands on my hips, he rolled us back over to where he was on top of me, his weight pressing me into the bed. "Possibly." He admitted kissing me. Sliding his hand down to my clit, he rubbed his fingers in a circular motion making me wet very fast. I moaned into his mouth at the feeling of him touching me. With no effort at all, he easily slid two fingers into me. Gasping I arched my back, thus making his fingers dig deeper into me.

"Dimitri!" I screamed. I felt him growl deep in his chest which vibrated through me as I started bucking my hips against his magnificent long fingers. He then started pushing his fingers in and out matching my thrusts. When I was just about to reach my climax, he curled his fingers, hitting my G-spot. I shrieked out in pleasure, almost blacking out from the bliss.

He rolled off me but kept his hand at my soaking wet center. As I was coming down from my high, Dimitri was nibbling on my ear. I started giggling.

"Dimitri stop! It tickles!" I squirmed. As I was trying to wriggle away he was trying to pin me down to torture me. This continued on until it became a game of playful wrestling. But just like the Fake Strigoi fight, we were to evenly matched. I had just about pinned him down when he used the full force of his body to knock me backwards and pin me down. We were too caught up in our game that we didn't hear someone approaching the cabin, but we were fully aware of when someone opened the door and a cold breeze sweep over us. They froze at what they saw. Two naked people goofing around on a bed. What a sight that would be to an intruder.

And that intruder happened to be Natasha Ozera.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you hate it? Love it? Both? Review and let me know! Oh hey, also go check out my other story Last Christmas. Its feeling lonely and would like some reviews….**

**-Martina**


End file.
